


cogitare de me

by bloodsparks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Thoughts, Episode: s03e08 A Very Supernatural Christmas, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Smug Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:38:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodsparks/pseuds/bloodsparks
Summary: Dean sharpens the wooden stakes. Sam watches, and has some very unprofessional thoughts.





	cogitare de me

**Author's Note:**

> 'cogitare de me' means think of me

Sam is on his laptop as Dean sharpens the wooden stakes. 

Dean's frowning in concentration, holding both the wood and knife tight as he flicks splinters off onto the floor. His legs are considerably parted as they usually are as he sits on the edge of the bed, and there's a thin sheen of sweat on his arms and neck from the dexterity of the task. He works well and quickly, a picture of efficiency as he finishes one stake and begins another. 

Behind the screen of his laptop, Sam pretends he isn't watching, but he is. 

He can't help it as he lets his gaze roam across Dean's broad shoulders and the way his muscles are flexed tight as he works. Sam wants to ditch the research and have Dean right there and then; wants those arms and calloused hands to pull and grope at his skin. He wants to be between Dean's legs, wants to get his mouth on him and bring out the beautiful sounds he knows Dean can make. Sam shifts in his seat, adjusting himself in his pants. 

As if on cue, Dean - the bastard - looks up. He's got a prize-winning smirk on his face as he winks at Sam. "You done pretending to read yet? I'm getting bored over here, and I could use a distraction." He throws the last stake on the ground and pulls his shirt off. 

And if Sam isn't up and out of his seat in record time, he isn't Sam Winchester. 


End file.
